New start
by Awkwardess
Summary: Isabella Swan, 16 year old, world wide model moves to Forks Washington to live with her father Charlie. There, she will meet people who will open her up her eyes to the real world. ON HIATUS


"Isabella Swan, world famous model at the age of 16 is taking a _break_ from career!"

"God, way to make it sound dramatic," I huffed and threw the magazine down.  
"Having fun there Bells?" Aro, my manager teased from my doorway.  
"You" I yelled and jumped up from my bed, stalking towards him. "Have some splaining to do Mister" I ordered, playing around. He and I were good friends and always joked around like this.  
He held up his hands in mock surrender, laughing. Not long after I was joining him.  
"Okay, enough playing around and get ready for your plane" he ordered once had finished laughing. I saluted him, and marched back into my room, listening to him laugh from behind me.  
Packing only took an hour and I managed to pack most of my stuff that will be sent to Charlie's house in Forks. I left a note to Helen the house maid if she could pack the rest for me. I'm sure she would. Lovely old lady.  
Checking a second time in my closet that I had packed everything I made my way downstairs wheeling my Roxy roller suitcase behind me.  
Aro, my mother Renee, and my step dad Phil, were waiting at the bottom of the stairway chatting away.  
"Ah Bella. There you are" Renee sighed and walked the rest of the way up the stairs to me. She hugged me with all her might and I returned it. It would be the first time Renee and I would be away from eachother for a long amount of time and I was going to miss her. "I'm going to miss you sweetheart" she said and broke away from the hug wiping away the tears running down her face.  
"You too mum" I replied before walking the rest of the way down the stairs and bidding my Phil goodbye.  
Aro and I were quiet in the limo as we drove to the airport. It was going to be weird walking away from Phil. Not an awkward weird, but a sense of loss. A loss of a great friend. Renee and I acted more as best friends then mother and daughter, but there was always a sense of love in there. But with Phil and I it was different. We bickered with eachother constantly like siblings would. Actually he was more of an older brother to me than a manager. Hopefully he would still want to manage me when I get back. If I get back.  
We arrived at the airport a half hour early and I checked in. We sat and waited in the terminal for the plane. Finally Aro broke the silence.  
"I brought you a goodbye present" he announced, holding a jewelry box out in-front of him.  
"You didn't have to Aro" I chastised him, but really I was just holding in my tears.  
"Will you just take it already" he grumbled. He too looked like he was close to crying. I grabbed it from him and opened the lid of the box.  
"Oh Aro" I whispered, stroking the beautiful 2 hearts with small diamond in them on a sterling silver necklace.  
"It means forever" Aro stated. I looked back up at him and smiled the biggest smile in what felt like a long.  
I threw my arm around his neck and whispered over and over my "thankyou" to him.  
"Flight 583 is boarding"  
"That's me" I said standing up. Aro abruptly pulled me back down into my seat causing me to yelp in surprise.  
"Hold your hair while I do this up" he said and leaned across the armrest of his chair so that he could reach me.  
When he had it in place I stood up, him following, and walked to the flight gate.  
"Bye Phil!" I called out to him over my shoulder.  
"Bye Bella" was his reply before I walked down the path to the plane doors where a flight attendant showed me to my chair.  
The plane took of and soon we were in the air. Sitting in First class had its advantages considering the chairs were comfortable enough to sleep in and the other passengers decided they liked the quiet too.

Looking out at the crowd I spotted Charlie in his Police uniform.  
Charlie's the Chief of Police in forks and a well respected man around town. I just hope people will be as welcoming to me when I get there.

"Hey Bells" Charlie greeted me as I made my way up to him. We embraced in an awkward pat on the back from each other then let go and went to grab my bag.  
The drive from the airport to Forks was 3 hours long with a comfortable silence that filled the car and one or two small questions asked by each other. Nothing important but small titbits of information that could help us get to know each other better.  
I used to visit Charlie every summer but that suddenly stopped at the age of 12. I still talked to him on the phone occasionally but Charlie wasn't really the type that you could spend hours of time talking to. I liked him for that. And truthfully I was always yearning for my daddy. To have the comfort and protection that he brought. Renee was nice to be around, but if anything was ever wrong I would got straight to Charlie. It just seemed to work that way.  
As we arrived "home" –as I was now calling it that- I was shocked to realise that Charlie hadn't changed anything since Renee had walked out on him 10 years ago. It put a warm and sad feeling in my heart that Charlie felt the need to keep it the same. Maybe it's not only me that needs a new start.


End file.
